


Aminity

by XxLovelyLittleWriterxX



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse Is Mentioned And Might Be Graphic, But Can Speak Through Telepathy, But Will Add More When The Story Really Starts, Get Ready For Some Serious Feels, I'm Bad At Tagging, Japanese translations, Multi, Pietro Is Gonna Be A Cutie Pie, Probably Wouldnt Have Smut But I Dunno, Reader And Pietro Will Be Getting Along Just Fine ((wink wink)), Reader Has Powers, Reader Is Of Japanese Origin, Reader Is Sort Of A Tsundere, Reader is mute, Should Have Fluff But Im Not Good At It, The Story Has OCS Of Mine, Will Include Cussing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxLovelyLittleWriterxX/pseuds/XxLovelyLittleWriterxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're just your regular average girl. You know, abandoned, abused, and full of a magical crystal essence that could wipe out an entire race in one second. The normal stuff you deal with everyday, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aminity

**Author's Note:**

> The wind is always reliable.  
> Look at the picture on the front of the note the woman was writing on here - http://i.imgur.com/VQaJKNO.png?2

A young woman sat at her desk, contemplating what to write on the back of a picture. She supposed an explanation would suffice but how could she explain the situation at hand? She ran her fingers through her black hair repeatedly, getting up to pace and then sitting back down and picking up the pen only to start the series of actions again. You must do this, she told herself sternly as she sat down once more to write the note. A crash echoed throughout the empty home and the woman, with widened eyes, jumped to her feet.  
The young, sleeping, child on the couch stirred, but made no other movement to get up.  
"Good girl.", the woman whispered softly. She quickly wrote a message and folded it into fourths neatly, tucking it into the pocket of the stuffed bear in the child's arms. She will find it soon enough, she nodded, and picked up the tired girl. "Ikimasu, and keep her safe.", she whispered to the wind, watching as it carried her daughter away. Tears pricked her eyes as she watched the girl drift out the window and away with the soft wind that shook the trees outside.  
The door flew across the room and slammed into the woman with enough force to send her crashing into the wall. Pain racked her body and chilled her to the core. Dread weighed heavily in her stomach and she fought the urge to let her tears fall. She would never give him the pleasure of watching her cry.  
He stepped over the now broken door, stooped low and roughly grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "The child, Bluejay.", he sneered.  
"I will **never** let you have her.", she hissed, bottom lip quivering, which gave away how afraid she was despite her angry expression.  
The man sighed, shaking his head in mock sadness. "I'm so sorry it had to end this way, little Bluejay; but I need that girl. I suppose this will be a painful ending for you but it serves you right. Goodbye, you freak.", he snarled, planting a beeping dot on the wall next to the woman.  
Her eyes widened with realization as she struggled to get up. He clucked his tongue in annoyance and roughly stomped on her back, hearing a satisfying crack. He spun on his heel and strode, air heavy with his confidence, out the door. "Have a beautiful death, dear.", he called back to her, hand raised with a small remote with a red button on it.  
"No!", she called out weakly. She pounded her fists against the floor, letting the tears run freely down her face. "Gomen'nasai my little hana. I love you.", she whispered into the wind, hoping the message would carry to her light.  
The man outside smirked at the words that whispered in the wind. "Poor girl.", he muttered and pressed the button as he walked away.

_Boom._

**Author's Note:**

> Ikimisu - Go/Flee
> 
> Gomen'nasai - I'm Sorry
> 
> Hana - Flower
> 
> If any of these translations are wrong, please don't hesitate to say so! Leave kudos or a comment, and have a great day!


End file.
